


Revealing

by Dreamin



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: A momentary lapse in judgement leads to an interesting development for Darcy and Steve.





	Revealing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

Darcy burst through the door of her apartment in Avengers Tower, Steve right behind her. Both of them were soaked, despite Darcy’s umbrella, which she left open in the foyer.

Steve chuckled. “Isn’t opening an umbrella indoors bad luck?”

She rolled her eyes as she struggled to take her raincoat off. “That’s just so no one’s eye gets poked out.”

Muttering a thank you after he helped her out of her coat, she hung it on the coat tree by the door then looked down at herself. Her oversized red sweater was dry but her jeans were completely soaked from mid-thigh down. Momentarily forgetting she wasn’t alone, she peeled the jeans off, leaving the sweater, her ankle socks, and her panties.

“My shield has been on your ass all day?”

Her Captain America panties.

The realization that she had stripped down to some very revealing (in so many ways) panties in front of the guy she’d been crushing on for far too long now hit her and she wanted nothing more than to die of embarrassment. Her cheeks flaming, she slowly turned to him.

Steve’s blue eyes were dancing with amusement and the grin he gave her made her heart skip a beat. His eyes roamed over her, stopping where the hem of her sweater met her panties. “And your front, I see.”

“Um, yeah. About that-”

“Don’t tell me, they were a gift?” There was more than a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“What? Oh, no, I bought them myself.” Darcy smiled weakly, still blushing. “I just never, even in my wildest dreams, thought you’d see them.”

Steve smirked. “Then today must be my lucky day.”

He moved closer and she was struck again by how much he towered over her. Not that she was ever intimidated by Steve’s size. No, it was more like turned on.

Especially now.

She grinned up at him, all the reasons she’d had for not getting romantically involved with her best friend vanishing. “Oh yeah? How lucky are we talkin’?”

He lowered his head, murmuring, “Very lucky,” just before he kissed her.

The panties ended up an innocent victim of passion but Steve promised afterwards to buy her a new pair. After all, it was the gentlemanly thing to do.


End file.
